


Hail to the King

by Baroness_of_Bara



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Crying, Cum Dumping, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intercrural Sex, Lancer gives the comfiest hugs, Large Cock, M/M, Neck Kissing, No idea what exactly Rouxls is made of, Power Imbalance, Self-Lubrication, Slime, Slime Boy!Rouxls, So I just write him as a slime boy, Teeth, Thighfucking, Threats, Tongues, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, degrading, in and out one good time, no beta we die like men, not really anal cause it's just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: He hangs out with the Prince to appease his father.However, playdates with Prince Lancer are not the only thing Rouxls does to cull the wrath of the King of Spades.





	Hail to the King

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a week. I couldn't hold out any longer. Oopsey doopsey. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He breathed slowly.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

A large hand, nearly the span of his waist, gripped his nude thigh, slightly sinking into his slick, gelatinous skin.

"Hmhm. Nervous, Rouxls?" His liege purred.

_'Incredibly. Totally. Almost terrified.'_

"O-Of courseth not, mine King. Do thoust thinkest me some form of...s-snivelling worm?"

A breathy chuckle, full of dark, lustful intent, if not outright malice.

"You say that now, but the last time, you cried."

Rouxls felt the lukewarm blue pooling in his cheeks. He had, indeed, broke down and sobbed the last time he had taken the King.

"Yes if I recall, you didn't stop crying until I pulled out and got you off. And even then you simpered and snivelled throughout."

Rouxls remembered it too. All he had felt was pressure and _girth_ and wet _slapping_ against his thighs and being filled with alien warmth as the King growled and emptied his seed inside his trembling body. Then the humiliating feeling of the ruler's cum beginning to leak from his used hole once he pulled out, the liquid dripping down and sliding over the back of his balls.

The getting off part was a bit fuzzy. He was rather sure he'd passed out once the King turned his limp body over onto it's back. He had awoken to the King ordering him to go play with Lancer.

He shuddered. That had been the worst part, if he was honest.

_'Hey...Lesser Dad, you aren't looking so hot!'_

_'Eh? Whateth do thoust mean, young master?'_

_'You're...uh...limping...do you need healing or something?'_

_A flinch._

_'N-No. I-I'm fine. T-Thoust have no needeth to worry, mine Prince...'_

_'If...if you say so...'_

"Mm...I suppose we can hold off on anything too hard. As pretty as it is to watch you fall apart and cry, I can tell Lancer has been noticing it. I'd rather not have him figure anything out..."

Rouxls agreed. Lancer didn't need to be even remotely aware of what went on at night, when his father called him to his bedchambers.

"Even so, I hope you don't expect to me to go  _easy_ on you, my duke."

Rouxls let out a loud, startled cry as the King forced two fingers into his hole. Had his body not been made of what it was, he suspected the sudden intrusion would have made him howl in agony. Instead he just felt stretched, and full. The King was a large man, and his hands were proportionate to the rest of him. Those thick digits probed his insides, rolling around and stretching him out.

"So cool...you're always so cold inside, Kaard...maybe you need a thick cock to warm you up..."

Rouxls eyes widened and before he could stop himself, he blurted a, "N- _No_ , p-please..."

A chuckle met him in response. "Relax. As I said, watching you cry is nice, but breaking you irreparably isn't in my best interest."

Those thick, probing fingers curled around in his passage, searching, exploring, until-

"Ah~!"

Rouxls cursed internally, despite the shock of pleasure that set his nerves tingling.

"Hm? Did something feel odd just now, Kaard?"

The King scissored his fingers, then probed at that little spot once more. Rouxls shuddered.

He couldn't see it, but he could imagine it. That repulsively smug grin etched onto the King's face.

 _Damn_ him.

Damn him for doing such digustingly _wonderful_ things to his weak body. Making his toes curl in ecstasy, his stomach _tighten_ , his cock twitch, his tongue loll out of his mouth in a most undignified fashion...

He wanted to it to **hurt**.

Pain was easy to dissociate from. Being used, _abused, **broken...**_ was fine. At least he could be confident that it _wasn't his fault._

But when the King wasn't merely using his body to work out his aggression instead of taking it out on his offspring and kingdom, well...

He happened to be a rather adept lover.

Even if he wasn't an entirely  _welcome_ one.

Rouxls licked his lips and groaned as pleasure rolled through him again. "M-My...King... _p-please_..."

"Hm, what's that, Kaard? Speak up. Use your words. You've no problems running your mouth at any other time..." The King mocked.

"I...I need...I need more... please...anything..." Rouxls pleaded, louder this time, embarrassment dyeing his face cyan blue.

"Hm? And why should I heed your pleas? What could _you_ give me in return?"

"...anything, my King... _please..._ "

"Anything? Hmm..." He could practically  _hear_ the King's visage crack with a menacing, hungry grin. "You'll submit? To me? You'll service me in exchange for a bit of relief? Is that what you mean to say, my dearest duke?" His fingers never ceased their ministrations. Always shifted, stretching, moving,  _fucking..._

"Y-Yes...I..." He forced down the urge to vomit as the words spilled unbidden from his lips. "I... _please_ , my King..."

The King let out a laugh. "Well, since you're  _begging-"_

Rouxls had no time to prepare as the King began to finger fuck him in earnest, wide digits pumping in and out of his ass. He choked on saliva and keened pathetically.

"Mm...your hole accepts me so _readily_ , Rouxls...just _l_ _isten_ to that noisy little thing. If only you could see how your pretty ass sucks them down."

_'Stop talking...please, **please**...'_

Pleasure rocked through Rouxls as those determined fingers fucked into him with all the King's strength, turning his slick insides to goo as he went along, every thrust in and out causing thin slime to leak out of him.

"Hehe...would you look at that. So _wet_. You're leaking like a bitch in heat..."

A hand grasped a mass of his long white hair, yanking him back at an angle that would have caused someone with regular bones extreme discomfort. However, Rouxls merely winced as his scalp was tugged at, and looked fearfully up into the King's face, his eyes hidden by that mask.

"How precious. Getting all wet for your liege, your  _master..."_

Rouxls let out a choked noise, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

"I think it's time to collect on you, Kaard. I haven't gotten anything out of this little encounter. That hardly seems fair, does it?"

Rouxls felt his stomach drop. "Y-You...you _said_ -!"

"Oh, quiet _down_ , whore. I'm not going to fuck this loose little hole of yours..."

That hand roughly released his hair, and the duke fell foward onto his forearms, fear still pulsing through him.

He froze at the sound of clothes rustling, and felt tears coming to his eyes.

"N-No, no! Please, my King, **_don't_**!"

The spaded tongue of the King's lower mouth whipped out and cracked down upon his ass, eliciting a howl from him.

"I **_said_**... _quiet down_." The monarch snarled. "Keep testing my patience and I may just fuck you until you bleed, damn the boy."

Rouxls shivered and shook, hiding his face in his arm in hopes of keeping himself from bawling. His submissive stance seemed to appease the King, whose other mouth tucked its tongue back in once more.

He felt that thick length rub against his slickened skin. It was massive, easily three times more girthy than those thick fingers, and much longer. Rouxls felt primal fear pulse through.

The last time...

**_The last time..._ **

"Open your thighs. _Now_."

Rouxls obeyed, spreading his thighs before the king, dreading what he realized was coming next, bracing himself for the humiliation.

That thick, hard, hot length slid between his thighs, until the head of the King's cock touched the base of Rouxls' own shaft.

Those fingers pulled abruptly from his entrance, to instead grip one of his thighs. The King pushed them together, until they were closed _just_ tightly enough around the monarch's dick.

The King let loose a breathy moan. "So _fucking_ good...this is your true purpose, Kaard. Taking my cock in as many places as you can. It's been in your pretty mouth, your slutty ass, and now, it's even between your little thighs..." He was pulled back and up by the hair once more, and Rouxls whimpered as the King licked the shell of his ear before planting bruising sucks and kisses onto his neck.

He released Rouxls hair, gripped his hips, and immediately set a punishing pace, cock pounding between Rouxls thighs with speed and power that caused his servant's body to jolt as he was used. It glided easily, the slick film coating Rouxls body providing a good lubricant.

Rouxls felt delirious, everything in the world phasing out until the only things that existed were him and the hard, sweltering heat that pistoned back and forth between his legs.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

 

Back.

Forth.

 

_Back._

_Forth._

 

Rouxls let out a cry as a large hand wrapped around his aching cock, pumping him in time with The King's thrusts, pleasure tightening in his core.

"Mm...is this what you wanted, Kaard? Being used like the whorish thing you are? Being used like a toy for my pleasure? Being brought to climax by the hand of your king?" 

Rouxls couldn't hold back anymore. The humiliation, the degredation, the confusing  _pleasure._ The tears began flowing before he could stop them, trailing down his cheeks as he hiccuped.

"Ah...so _tight_ , Kaard. So warm...my pretty whore, my _perfect_ slut..."

The King's mouth's seemed to momentarily go out of synch, babbling incoherently. The hand on his cock pumped faster, and Rouxls felt his end swiftly approaching.

Suddenly, the King's cock pulled swiftly from between Rouxls legs, and he could barely get in a word edgewise as the fat head of that cock now slipped into his loosened hole, before half of that massive length followed suit.

Rouxls let out a mixture of a scream and a moan as he came, his vision whiting out. He managed to register the bellow of the king as he flooded Rouxls used opening with his seed, the blue tinged liquid spilling out slightly from the edges around that shaft. His walls fluttered around the King, eliciting a deep, sated moan from the ruler.

He pulled out abruptly, and Rouxls tried not to shudder as cum leaked out of him, warm and in excess, dripping down over his balls and down his pressed together thighs.

"Mm...now _that's_ what I like to see. If I had it my way, you'd always look like this, Kaard. Naked, shivering, crying, filled with my cum...you were _born_ to be like this..."

Rouxls choked and writhed as a tongue pressed against his hole, lapping up the mixture of slime residue and seed.

His eyes fluttered shut, and Rouxls passed out, exhaustion finally, _mercifully_ , claiming him.

* * *

"Hey, Lesser Dad!"

Rouxls looked down at Lancer, who looked up at him with an expression that was unreadable to the man.

"What do thoust want, my Prince?" He drawled.

"...you look like you need a hug. Here." The spade boy spread his arms wide, tongue poking out slightly in an amicable smile.

Frozen in place, Rouxls stared at the Prince.

 

Any guard on duty that had witnessed the Duke of Puzzles on his knees, sobbing into the young Prince's shoulder, was bribed into silence.

 


End file.
